1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinge assemblies and, more particularly to a biaxial hinge assembly typically used for foldable electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer or a PDA (personal digital assistant) generally has a body and a monitor (or panel) pivotally mounted on the body by a hinge. With a typical hinge, the monitor can only be turned about a horizontal axis in order to change a viewing angle, and cannot be turned left or right. In particular, a notebook computer monitor that includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) may inherently have a narrow range of viewing angles. A person who wants to view the monitor needs to position the notebook computer so that he/she is directly in front of the monitor, otherwise he/she may not be able to clearly see images displayed by the monitor. Thus, if a user wants to show the images displayed on the monitor to another person next to himself/herself, he/she needs to move the whole notebook computer left or right. That is, a notebook computer with a typical hinge can be quite inconvenient to use.
Therefore, a hinge assembly to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.